Talk:The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Bonus I think rather than bugged, since this is an early mission you more often than not get someone who doesn't know what's going on in your party who picks up a piece and then just wanders off :P - LordBiro/Talk :This is a bug. I usually do this one with just myself and henchies, and sometimes one piece of armor is missing. Maybe it's a henchie related bug where it gets assigned to one of them instead of being unassigned? Anyone seen this with a full party of humans? --Barek 16:44, 3 December 2005 (UTC) Bonfaaz is a warrior here? This needs to be verified. In Nolani Academy (Mission) he's an ele. F G 21:17, 26 November 2005 (UTC) Tyrian Characters only I faught/ran my Assassin back to Ascalon from Lion's Arch last night. When I attempted to enter the mission here, I got a message that I was not allowed to enter the mission. Does anyone know if this lock is removed at some point for Canthan characters and what the reasoning for preventing him from completing this is? Only arguable reason I can think of is that the story line is confusing since they dropped you in at LA. Also, how would be the best way to note this limitation in this mission page (and every other through the Gates of Kryta)? This also limits characters from achieving both exploration and mission titles from both continents. -DZwart - 17:04, 24May06 (EDT) :They will be making all missions accessable soon Skuld 16:06, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :OK, thanks! I just did a little looking and found a thread on the Guild Hall forum with a post from Alex Weekes that confirmed this too. Might as well leave it off the page then since they will be taking the restriction off soon. Thanks again -DZwart - 17:22, 24May06 (EDT) glitch i just added the rebirth glitch to the article. i'm uncertain whether or not it can be used to complete the mission without a time limit, but it may be worth looking into...although i don't understand how a group would struggle to run to warmaster tydus with the generous time limit as i've never had it under a minute (just from memory), im sure its been higher than that many times. --Fatigue 08:43, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Well.. I tried to fight all the charr without the Charr bomber build... that was close. did it in James Bond style... --Jamie 08:54, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::I just tried this rebirth glitch with my Hero monk 3 times...didn't work. Did they 'fix' it or can anybody verify it's still possible ? --Erszebet 10:07, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::: i tried it with a hero too and it didnt work, i just got rezzed under the bridge instead of on toporis rhy 12:00, 7 March 2007 (CST) Mission Stats I put in mission stats, with time, cut-scenes, length, and end location Steelhammer 13:26, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks really helps with the "Can I do this before school" question. Will you do it for the other missions as well?Cursed Condemner 21:07, 12 December 2006 (MDT) Bug? :I just ran my sin back to Ascalon City today so I could go back and get these missions and I cannot get into here. Whenever I try to walk in from Ascalon I get error 007. ::When to a diff character and fast traveled there and it had to load some files but after I did that it let me in with my sin now. Some kind of weird bug though I guess. User:Gandorf :::I've heard of this happening before, except the player told me that they err7'd whenever they tried to exit Kamadan to an explorable area. Apparently odd err7 bugs show up when characters of different campaigns move around in other ones...as I've never heard of it happening to a native-born Tyrian for example. Probably just a design flaw or oversight in the coder's parts. Certainly nothing exclusive to this mission. Entropy 23:46, 11 January 2007 (CST) Cartographer We should add in that there is a huuuge area explorable to the east of the mission. There is a huge depression/crater thing in the map that is about a kilometer wide or so, you can see Ruins of Surmia if you explore enough. I'll upload a screenshot when I'm done. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:05, 10 March 2007 (CST)